


i'm in front of your house (wanna tell you something)

by farefortune



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, wot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farefortune/pseuds/farefortune
Summary: Seunghoon has a crush on the pizza delivery boy. This means he’s eating a lot of pizza.





	i'm in front of your house (wanna tell you something)

Seunghoon didn’t expect to become friends with Mino and Seungyoon. He thinks most people feel that way about prospective roommates. 

There’s just too many unknown variables when sharing a place with people you don’t know. The least you can hope for is that they’re not serial killers with a modus operandi of killing their roommates and the most you can hope for is that they wash their dishes regularly, and even then, personalities can clash.

But watching your creepy landlord’s chicken while he’s away on vacation, getting drunk together one night, waking up to a ransom note and finding out the chicken has been kidnapped, going on a wild chase, and saving the chicken from becoming fried just in time is unique enough of an experience that Seunghoon feels no one could come out of not having been bonded in brotherhood.

It’s been 2 years since then and, despite classes and work keeping them busier than ever, they make an effort to just chill and hang out together once a month.

“I’m making sangria tonight.” Mino says, walking in with an arm full of groceries. “And you’re making the guacamole. I bought chips.”

“Hm, fine.” 

*

“Will you guys stop it!” Seungyoon nags. “You’re going to break something.”

“You say this every time and we have yet to break anything. Don’t worry.” Mino responds, while juggling some apples and oranges. 

Mino has gotten into flair bartending and likes to do his own interpretation. Seunghoon does his best to one up his showmanship while cooking. Seungyoon hates it. And that’s honestly the reason they still keep it up.

“Do you know how much that glassware set cost?”

“If we break it then we’ll just have you buy another set when you lose the bet tonight.” Seunghoon holds his hand out for a high five and is genuinely impressed when Mino claps it, considering he’s still juggling. Seungyoon is not amused. “Don’t worry. Look, I’m done. Here, here. Eat.”

Nothing gets broken and Mino finishes with the sangria not long after. They sit down at the table and just have a good night in each other’s company. 

“Best 13 out of 25!” Seungyoon yells in his, one of many, last ditch efforts to not lose this best. It’s not going well for him.

Their dining room table is being used as a makeshift ping pong table. Seunghoon, having won his game already, is keeping track of the score, selecting the music, and heckling the players. 

“You keep upping the games! Just give it up already!” Seunghoon complains from the sidelines. Just then he feels a vibration in his pocket and looks at his phone to see that the pizza they’ve ordered is arriving soon.

Jinwoo’s Delivery Service: Hi! I’m on the way with your pizzas.

Me: cool!!  
thanks!!

Jinwoo’s Delivery Service: I’ll be there in 5 minutes so please wait on your balcony.

(Seunghoon realizes later that this should have tipped him off but he blames the sangria)

“Where’s your wallet, Seungyoon? And the flyer with the coupons? The pizza’s almost here.”

“On the counter.”

“Ok. Best 13 of 25!” Mino agrees, as he makes exaggerated swings with his paddle and then dramatically points it towards his opponent before he serves. “Bring it Kang Seungyoon!” 

*

Seunghoon steps out onto the balcony and into the cool evening air. He’s only wearing a t-shirt but the alcohol is keeping him warm. He puts his arms on the railing of the balcony, looks out, and notices the pretty picture the setting sun is making so he takes out his phone to snap a picture. Which is what he’s doing when a voice calls out his name.

“Seunghoon?”

He looks up to see a guy.

And a cat.

Hovering on a broom.

Above his third story balcony.

In the air.

“Ah!” Seunghoon yells, startled, and can only watch as his phone tumbles from his hands and over the railing. The guy on a broom catches it flying on a fucking broom in time though.

“Oh, that was close. Here you go!” The guy reaches out towards Seunghoon with the phone held securely in his hand. He pulls down the mask he has over the lower half of his face to reveal a smile and it does nothing to help calm Seunghoon. His smile, his face really, is dazzling.

“Uh--uh--thanks! Jinwoo?!” Seunghoon’s voice becomes increasingly high-pitch and his hands shake as he takes back his phone.

“Yep! And no problem. Here let me--” Jinwoo motions for Seunghoon to move over and allow him over the railing. Which Seunghoon wastes no time doing. The cat leaps from his perch on the broom onto the balcony and Jinwoo swings his leg over the railing to finally stand on solid ground. “You ordered 2 large pizzas, right?”

“Wha--what--how?! How did you do that?” Seunghoon isn’t sure if shock can sober you a bit but the fogginess of his brain clears and he realizes… 

“You’re a witch!”

“Uh, yeah.” Jinwoo replies hesitantly. His friendly expression is immediately replaced by a nervous one and he clutches his broom closer to his body. The cat must also sense his owner’s nervousness because it jumps to his shoulder and levels Seunghoon with a nasty glare.

“No, it’s cool! That’s totally cool! I’ve just never met a witch before and I didn’t expect you to come floating down from the sky like--like an angel!” Seunghoon quickly and clumsily attempts to reassure him. He’s drunk enough not to be embarrassed by the angel remark. He’ll be adequately mortified when he remembers this later.

“Well, I don’t have wings. I kind of need the broom to fly…” Jinwoo still doesn’t look comfortable, but he does look a little amused. “Didn’t you see the flyer?”

Seunghoon looks down at the flyer and, right there at the bottom, sees the logo. A cat and a vaguely Jinwoo shaped figure on a broom and loopy, cursive letters saying Jinwoo’s Delivery Service below it. It’s not subtle.

“Oh… Can I sit down for a second?”

“Um, it is your balcony.”

“Ok.” Seunghoon sits cross legged on the balcony floor and takes a moment to collect his thoughts. The bald cat takes the opportunity to bump Seunghoon’s hand for a few scratches and Seunghoon absentmindedly pets him.

There hasn’t been a witch in their city for--he can’t even recall how many years. It’s been long enough that the stories his grandmother told him as a child felt more like, just that, bedtime stories. But against all his understanding of science and life, he just watched a guy fly on a broom. And here he is, a real life witch, right in front of him.

Jinwoo doesn’t look anything like the witches he imagined in the stories. For one, he’s currently using a cell phone, which never seemed to have a place in magical tales. And he’s wearing a green hoodie, jeans, and converse. Not all black with a pointy hat. For all intents and purposes, he looks like an average university student. Except he’s also anything but average. He’s gorgeous.

Jinwoo is looking down at his phone but it only highlights the high bridge of his nose and his long eyelashes. 

He’s so pretty.

“Um--” Jinwoo starts, but is interrupted for a moment by shouts coming from inside the apartment. He pulls the pizza boxes from a pouch on the back of the broom and Seunghoon remembers why he’s out here in the first place. “Are you ok now? I do kind of have other deliveries to get to.”

“Oh! Yeah! I’m sorry! Here!”

Seunghoon quickly stands up, to the annoyance of the cat that was trying to curl up in his lap. He thrusts Seungyoon’s debit card towards Jinwoo with the crumpled flyer and coupon. The transaction goes smoothly and Seunghoon makes sure to leave a generous tip. 

“Have a nice night!” 

Jinwoo calls out while he and his cat fly away on his broom and into the night. All Seunghoon can do is wave with one hand, dumbfounded, while he holds the pizza boxes in the other.

*

Seunghoon opens the sliding glass door and steps back into the apartment. Haute immediately greets him, prancing around his feet and wagging his tail like Seunghoon’s been gone for days. Mino and Seungyoon seem to be arguing over something.

“Cat interference!” 

“Jhonny is not an interference!” Mino is cradling Jhonny against his chest, an aghast look on his face that someone should insult his daughter. Jhonny looks like she’d rather be anywhere else.

“You’re just going to let your cat win for you?”

“You’re just upset that a cat is better at ping pong than you--”

“Pizza’s here!” Seunghoon interrupts before they start a new round of bickering.

They cheer and dig into the pizza. The next few minutes are just filled with chewing noises and indignant meows from Jhonny because they won’t give her any table scraps.

“Did you know that Jinwoo guy is a witch?” 

“The one that delivered the pizza?” Seungyoon asks around a mouthful of pizza. He thankfully swallows before continuing. “Yeah, he’s delivered to some club events but I’ve never met him.”

“I’ve never seen him up close either but I’ve seen him flying around.” Mino mentions, waving his hand in the air to signify having seen him in the sky. “I’ve heard he’s really good-looking too.”

“Yeah! I’ve heard that too. So was he?”

They both look at him, expectant.

“I didn’t really notice.” But at Seungyoon and Mino’s unimpressed looks, he continues. “I didn’t! I was a little focused on the fact that he was floating in the air!”

“So he’s really good-looking and you made a fool of yourself, didn’t you?” Seungyoon smirks.

“You know he doesn’t know how to talk to pretty people.” Mino teasingly consoles. “It’s a miracle he was able to talk to us.”

The ping pong that Seunghoon throws at Mino doesn’t hurt him but the ‘thwack’ sound it makes against his head makes him feel a bit better. “Hey!”

*

Seunghoon admits that Mino and Seungyoon do have a point. He did not handle that interaction with Jinwoo well. He doesn’t want Jinwoo to think that he doesn’t like witches. He does. But he doesn’t want to seem too eager so he plans to order another pizza at least a week after their first meeting. It sounds like a reasonable amount of time. 

He’s never seen Jinwoo around before but, of course, after their first meeting he sees him everywhere. Flying overhead downtown, just walking around campus, and even out on deliveries, but never close enough to start a conversation. Before he has the chance to work up the courage to order again, fate presents him an opportunity.

“He’s here!” 

Seunghoon is in the living room when he hears old Mrs. Lim, who lives two floors directly below him, yell. He’s hoping that the yelling doesn’t continue but then he hears something interesting. 

“Oh, Jinwoo honey!” Mrs. Lim says, in sweet tones he’s heard before. Tones she never seemed to use with the late Mr. Lim. “You must be thirsty. You work so hard. Are you sure you don’t want to come inside and rest for a bit?”

Seunghoon finds himself walking out to the balcony and looking below to witness the commotion. Mrs. Lim’s monthly knitting group is over and must have ordered pizza. He suspects the pizza orders are a new tradition, starting when a certain witch appeared in town. 

The ladies are all trying to coax Jinwoo into staying with various offers despite his polite refusals.

“We have some cookies. Are you sure you wouldn’t like some?”

“No, no. I really couldn’t, Mrs. Lim, but thank you.”

“Oh, I’ve told you. Call me Junghee, please--”

“You know, you look very similar to my late husband.”

Seunghoon finds this all very amusing but he decides that now would be the best time to intervene and help Jinwoo out. 

“Jinwoo!” Everyone looks up at Seunghoon. “I have those notes you needed for class. I can get them for you now.”

“Oh--uh, yeah! I’ll be right there! Thank you, Mrs. Lim.” Jinwoo responds, and wastes no time hopping on his broom and bounding up to his third floor balcony.

“Hi Mrs. Lim! Ladies!” Seunghoon waves over the side of the railing. They all respond in kind.

“You know Jinwoo, Seunghoon?” 

“Yes, we go to the same university.”

“Oh, well isn’t that nice. We’ll leave you to your studies then. Education is very important!”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Mrs. Lim.” Seunghoon emphatically states, even goes as far as putting his right hand over his heart. 

They all make moves to go inside but then--

“Oh! And Seunghoon, dear!”

“Yes, Mrs Lim?” Seunghoon pops his head back over the railing.

“Come down with some containers soon. I have so much food that I don’t know what to do with it all. And you boys are looking much too skinny these days.”

“Of course, Mrs. Lim. And if you need any bartending services for one of your parties, let us know. Mino’s been practicing.”

The women all giggle at the prospect.

“Have a nice day!”

Once he and Jinwoo are safely inside, Jinwoo lets out a sigh of relief. There’s a moment of silence but then they both burst out in laughter.

“You were about to become someone’s second husband.” Seunghoon jokes, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jinwoo’s laugh is bright, his mouth open wide, and his eyes crease in delight. He also lightly shoves Seunghoon and his mind focuses on the momentary touch. If this is what Jinwoo’s like when he laughs, Seunghoon has the sudden urge to become a comedian. 

“How long were you listening before you decided to rescue me?”

“Long enough to see you wouldn’t be able to escape them on your own.”

“My hero. But you know how?” Jinwoo says, genuinely surprised. “They do this every time I deliver. It always takes me so long to get away.”

“You learn after two years of living here. Well, except for Seungyoon. He still gets roped into fixing her tv, conveniently when they’re all there for knitting club. Mino and I usually have to go down there to save him.”

“Your roommates?”

“Yeah.”

“You sounded like you guys were having fun last time I was last here.”

“Oh, yeah, we were just hanging out.” Seunghoon realizes this is the perfect moment. “Look, I just wanted to clear things up. I--was just shocked, and a bit tipsy, when you delivered here last time. I have no problems with witches. I didn’t want you to think that I do.”

“I knew already.”

“You did?”

“You’re not the only one that’s been shocked when I ride in on a broom. Even for people that expect it. So yours was a pretty normal reaction, if not a little dramatic,” Jinwoo teases. “I can usually figure out if someone is just genuinely shocked or if they’re actually upset that I’m a witch. Plus, Rei is a pretty good judge of character and he liked you.”

He motions down to the hairless cat. He and Haute are circling around each other and sniffing each other out. 

“And you did kind of compare me to angel. I figured if you didn’t like witches you would have made a less favorable comparison.” Jinwoo laughs, not unkindly.

Oh, god.

He did do that.

It would probably be best to change the subject.

“Does anyone actually give you problems?” Seunghoon worries.

“No. Well, no one since I moved here at least. And I have, you know, magic. I can protect myself. And I have pepper spray too!” Jinwoo jingles his keys with a pepper spray cannister attached. 

They make small talk after. Seunghoon learns that Jinwoo moved to the city to attend university. Jinwoo asks about Mino and Seungyoon and Seunghoon talks about their monthly hangouts that Jinwoo happened upon. They keep talking for a surprisingly long time. 

“Oh! I should get going.” Jinwoo exclaims after looking at the time.

“Here, I’ll walk you out.” And they walk towards the balcony. Seunghoon does want to ask something before Jinwoo leaves, though. “So... I didn’t make a complete fool of myself when we met?” 

“Well, I didn’t say that.” Jinwoo laughs as he springs off the balcony and into the air. “But you were cute about it.”

Seunghoon can feel the flush in his cheeks and ears. Jinwoo gives him one last smile before flying off as Seunghoon pathetically waves.

Seunghoon’s happy that everything is cleared up. Jinwoo can feel safe delivering to them. And now they can meet comfortably when he comes to deliver any pizzas they order.

*

Seunghoon realizes a few days later that he is, in fact, not satisfied with how he left everything. He’s learned a little bit about Jinwoo from their last conversation but he can’t help wanting to know more. Also, was Jinwoo hoping he could join in on roommate nights when he mentioned they sounded like they were having fun? Did Seunghoon just miss out on the perfect opportunity to invite him? He likes Jinwoo. He would like to hang out with him. He’s just not not sure how. It’s a problem. And Seunghoon can’t leave a problem alone until he’s solved it.

Seungyoon is no help.

“You could just ask him to hang out.” 

“It’s not that easy.”

“It really is.” Seungyoon rolls his eyes. “I’m guessing your plan involves ordering a lot of pizza?”

“...No.”

*

Seunghoon allows himself a few personal questions per delivery. And Jinwoo is surprisingly open and patient with any questions he has about magic. He even asks Seunghoon questions about himself.

“What’s your major?”

“Chemistry.”

*

“How did you get started in the pizza delivery service?”

“I needed a part-time job while I was in school. When the owners found out I was a witch I thought they would fire me. But they thought it was awesome! And helped me kick off the delivery service.”

*

“What’s the worst part about flying.”

“Ugh, the bugs. It’s why I always have to wear a mask. And brooms are not comfortable.”

*

“Do you use a wand?”

“I’m not Harry Potter, Seunghoon.”

“Does Harry Potter actually exist?!”

*

“Am I getting fat?” Seungyoon asks, as he pats his stomach. “It’s all this pizza. But as long as you’re offering to pay, I have no complaints.”

Seunghoon rolls his eyes but focuses on punching Mino’s character. They’re all in the living room trying out Mino’s new Nintendo Switch. They’re all secretly trying to get better at the games before they officially adopt them as games meant for bets.

“Oh, look, Jinwoo’s here!” Mino says, pointing towards the balcony. Seunghoon wishes he didn’t fall for that so easily. Mino uses the distraction to triumph over him and cheers. “That was too easy.”

“I’m going to check and see if Jinwoo is here anyway.” Seunghoon takes the opportunity to escape to the balcony.

“O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Mino dramatically recites. And Seunghoon would ignore him but Mino continues before he can escape. “So what’s going on with you and Jinwoo, anyway?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to ask him out soon?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, ‘what do you mean’?” Seungyoon interjects. “We’ve been eating pizza almost every other day hoping that you’d finally work up the courage to ask him out!”

“I don’t want to ask him out! He’s new to the city and I thought I would ask if he wants to hang out! The only problem is I don’t know how.”

“You don’t have a problem. You have a crush!”

“Is that not the same thing?” Seunghoon dramatically collapses back onto the couch. Ok. So he may have a crush. It’s not like accepting it changes anything. If anything, it makes it more complicated. “I’m not even sure if I’m gay.”

“Maybe you’re bi.”

“Or pan?” Mino adds, patting him on the knee. “Or you’re still figuring things out. We’d love to hang out with him as friends if that’s what you both want, but do you like him?”

“...yes.” Seunghoon admits.

“Then don’t let things like labels stop you. If you like each other then you like each other.”

“That was--actually helpful.” Seunghoon can’t keep the tone of surprise out of his voice.

“Fuck you. I’m full of sage advice.”

Seunghoon sinks further into the couch. It seems so easy for people so sure of themselves and their sexuality. He knows that he has more than most people questioning their sexuality do. His parents are accepting. Mino is pan and Seungyoon is gay so he always has them to ask about their experiences. This crush has just brought everything to a head. But he has an amazing support system. Admittedly, they’re currently being extra supportive. It’s a little suspicious.

“You have a bet going on about this, don’t you?” Seunghoon narrows his eyes at them.

They gracefully do not answer and go back to playing on the Switch.

*

Just as he’s building up the courage to ask Jinwoo out, he gets the flu. He thinks the universe might be trying to tell him something. 

“He’s not going anywhere.” Seungyoon is scolding him again, while he feels Seunghoon’s forehead to see if his fever has broken. “And you’re not going anywhere if you don’t get better. Take your damn medicine!”

“But it tastes so gross!” Seunghoon whines, he’s three days into this misery and he already doesn’t remember what it feels like to be healthy. The sickness is all he knows. 

“I’m leaving for class. Don’t die!”

Seunghoon pathetically sniffles as Seungyoon shuts the door. He may turn into a bit of a baby when he’s sick. He really has nothing to do and can’t help staring at his phone.

He has Jinwoo’s number. He can’t order pizza but he thinks their interactions are enough to warrant a text. Just to see what he’s up to. They’re friends. 

But what if Jinwoo doesn’t think so? What if he’s been reading this all wrong? Maybe Jinwoo just goes above and beyond with his customer service. He speaks to all his customers like that, smiles up at them like that, cackles at their jokes and touches their arms when he laughs like that. 

Seunghoon stop his train of thought before it makes him too sad. To distract himself he turns on the tv and settles down on the couch with Haute curled at his feet. He falls asleep almost immediately.

He awakes when he hears a knock at the sliding glass door. He groggily stands and goes to the door.

“Hi,” Jinwoo greets when he slides the door open.

“H--hey,” Seunghoon replies, surprised, and immediately sneezes after. 

“Here let’s go inside,” Jinwoo says. He gently pushes Seunghoon back while he steps inside. And once he’s closed the door and takes off his shoes he pushes a stunned Seunghoon all the way back to the couch. 

“What--what are you doing here?”

“I saw Mino at a delivery and he mentioned you were sick.” 

That doesn’t really answer his question but he’s not going to question great luck. Jinwoo’s wearing a baseball cap and a t-shirt today. It’s not a look he’s seen on him before and Seunghoon does have to say, he’s really into it.

“Where are your bowls and spoons?”

“Um, the cabinet above the toaster and the drawer below it.”

Seunghoon sits on the couch while Jinwoo rummages through their cabinets. He feels his forehead for a fever. Is he dreaming?

Jinwoo returns with a bowl in his hands, sits next to him on the couch, takes the spoon and holds it in front of Seunghoon’s face. It’s a lot to process.

“Do I have to make airplane noises?” Jinwoo asks, when Seunghoon hasn’t taken the spoon. “Here, eat. Say, ‘ah’.”

Jinwoo wants to feed him. Is he dead?

“Ah,” Seunghoon says, obediently, and closes his mouth around the spoon. “Did you make me a potion?”

“Yeah, specially boiled in my cauldron.”

“It tastes like chicken noodle soup.”

“That’s because it is, you dork.” 

“Do you deliver soup now? Did Mino pay you?”

“No. This is a free delivery… for a friend.”

“Oh, ok.” That shuts him up and he flushes, nothing to do with his fever.

Jinwoo sets down the bowl and motions to the medicine on the coffee table. “Have you taken your medicine yet?”

Seunghoon’s silence is enough of an answer.

“Mino said you were like this,” Jinwoo says with a smile. “It’s a good thing I’m here then.”

He pours the medicine into a the measuring cup and hands it to Seunghoon. 

“But it’s so gross!” Seunghoon complains.

“Are you a kid? Take the medicine and I’ll hold a spoon of soup for you so you can drink it to take the taste away with it right after. Ok?” He looks so happy to be helpful that Seunghoon can’t refuse him. “One, two, three!”

Seunghoon swallows the medicine and just when the soup spoon touches his lips is when Seungyoon walks in. Jinwoo immediately drops his hand from the spoon and Seunghoon has to hold it with his mouth. He’s not sure if Seungyoon saw the interaction but Jinwoo becomes bashful and blushes all the same. He’s so cute.

“Welcome home, Seungyoon.” Seunghoon says, after swallowing the soup.

“Hi, Seunghoon. Hi, Jinwoo.” Seungyoon smirks. He definitely noticed.

“Hello!” Jinwoo shyly waves. He then looks at his phone before saying, “I should probably go.”

“Already?” Seunghoon doesn’t know how much time has passed but it’s already too soon. 

“Yeah, I should probably get started on my homework.” He’s already slinging his backpack onto his back and slipping on his shoes. 

“Wait! It’s getting cold.” Seunghoon says while he rushes to his room. He grabs a mustard yellow hoodie and hands it to Jinwoo when he gets back. “So you don’t get sick while flying. You can return it next time we see each other.”

Jinwoo smiles, sets his backpack down for a moment, and slips the hoodie over his head. The sweater is kind of comically big on him. It’s long on his torso and sleeves extend past his hands, covering them and flopping over. It’s the cutest thing Seunghoon has ever seen.

“Thank you.” Jinwoo says, swinging his sleeve arms around. And then looks directly at Seunghoon. “I’ll see you next time then, Seunghoon.”

“See you.” Seunghoon returns his gaze and his smile.

“Bye, Jinwoo!” Seungyoon calls, it’s a little jarring, they both forgot he was there.

Once Jinwoo has flown off, Seunghoon turns around to see Seungyoon sitting on the couch, eating cereal, a smug look on his face. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!” He didn’t, but Seungyoon can’t help but burst out with his thoughts. “He brought you soup! He totally likes you.”

“What if it was pity soup? What if there’s some deal I don’t know about and after 10 deliveries you get one free delivery and that’s what that was?” 

Seunghoon collapses onto the couch with Seungyoon. This is what happens. He begins to over analyze things and begins to doubt what’s right in front of him. Jinwoo did say it was a delivery, as a friend.

That’s not quite what Seunghoon wishes it was though.

“I walked in and he was feeding you! Do you seriously think he does that for all his customers? Who does that?”

“You don’t know him. He’s really nice and he aims to please.”

“Ugh, just go to bed. Your fever is making you even more ridiculous than usual.”

*  
It’s been a few days and Seunghoon has completely recovered from his cold. 

It’s time. This is it. He’s going to ask Jinwoo out. If only he knew how.

“You could hand him a note.” He and Mino are brainstorming while they lie on the living room floor, face masks on. Mino is trying to give “helpful” advice. “Will you go out with me? Circle yes or no.”

“Are we in elementary school?”

“We’re talking about your crush while we wait for the third person in our slumber party. It kind of feels like it.”

It’s time for their monthly “Roomie Bonding Night” and he and Mino are waiting for Seungyoon to get home.

“You could… order pizza.”

Seunghoon is starting to regret asking for Mino’s help. He gives as unimpressed a look as he can with a face mask on.

“No, listen. Your first meeting was because of a pizza delivery. It’s romantic when you replicate your first meeting, right? And you know how flowers have a language? Maybe you can confess... by toppings.”

“What topping says, ‘I’d like to date you but if friendship is all you want then I’m all for that too.’” 

“Pepperoni and… pineapple?”

“You’re useless.”

*

He may have called Mino useless but he may be even more useless than that because he cannot, for the life of him, come up with a better idea. Which is why he ends up ordering pizza. 

At the very least, when Jinwoo turns him down and also doesn’t want to continue being friends, when he cries then at least he can cry while eating pizza. 

It’s the most nerve-wracking pizza order he’s ever called in. And he can’t help but feel that the woman taking the order can hear his nervousness, which makes him even more nervous. 

“And how would you like that delivered?” She asks.

“Using Jinwoo’s Delivery Service, please.” 

“Ok, and your name?” 

“Seunghoon?” He says, like he’s not sure if it is his name.

“Oh! Seunghoon!” The woman says with recognition in her voice.

She knows. Jinwoo has told her his name and had him specifically put on a list that bans him from ordering pizza from there ever again.

“Jinwoo’s told me so much about you!”

So much?

“I’ll give you the family and friends discount!”

Family… and friends?

“Your pizzas should be delivered in fifteen minutes.”

“O--ok. Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh, look at you! So polite. And it’s no problem for any friend of Jinwoo’s! Have a nice night, dear.”

Fifteen minutes. Now what does he do for fifteen minutes?

*

He sees Jinwoo fly towards him with his usual bright smile and Seunghoon’s yellow hoodie on. Seunghoon returns his smile and forgets to be nervous for a moment as his heart flutters with joy. 

“Hi,” Jinwoo says, as his feet touch the ground. “Sorry, I’ll have to return your hoodie next time. I didn’t expect to see you so soon. And I don’t know why you don’t just text me directly when you order pizza. It would be--”

“I like pizza!”

What?

Who is he?

What is he?

I like pizza?

“Yes, I’m aware.” Jinwoo says slowly, bewildered and amused. “I am your pizza delivery guy and I feel like I’ve been fueling your addiction, honestly.”

“What I meant to say was,” Seunghoon tries to recover some dignity. There really is no dignity to be recovered at the moment. “I like pizza…”

Here goes.

“But I’ve mostly just been ordering it as an excuse to see you.”

“Oh, I know.” Jinwoo states, matter-of-factly. “There’s a lot of people that do it. Like Mrs. Lim.”

“Oh.” Seunghoon’s entire being deflates. He can’t even look at Jinwoo. He’s just been compared to Mrs. Lim...

“But you are the only person I’d like to see more of.” Seunghoon’s head perks right back up, along with his heartbeat. He sees that Jinwoo has that shy smile on his face again. And he’s having a hard time looking into Seunghoon’s eyes. 

“Really?” Seunghoon can’t believe it.

“Really.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Are you really sure?”

“I like you!” Jinwoo says emphatically. “Do you think I go and deliver and feed everyone soup when they’re sick?”

Seunghoon doesn’t comment.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to doubt you. I just have a hard time believing that you like me back.” Seunghoon can’t stop smiling. “In case it wasn’t obvious I am stupidly into you.”

“Good.” Jinwoo says, he’s also beaming. “My friends have all been tired of listening to me talk about you--”

“All two of them?”

“Shut i--”

Right then, Seunghoon tucks his hand under Jinwoo’s chin at the same time he ducks his head to kiss him. He intends to make it short and sweet, in case this was too soon, but Jinwoo chases his lips and throws his arms around Seunghoon’s shoulders when he tries to pull back. Seunghoon wraps his free arm around Jinwoo’s waist and pulls him even closer. It’s a little clumsy and it’s kind of hard to kiss while laughing… but they make it work.

*

After making out for a few minutes on the balcony, it starts to get dark and they decide to go inside.

“So, do you want to go out sometime?” Seunghoon asks. He’s a little more confident Jinwoo will say yes now.

“Hm, while it doesn’t include the going out part, does eating pizza you delivered to someone, making out with them, then eating it with them at their place count as a date?”

“Well, I think so.” Seunghoon responds, tugging at Jinwoo’s hand. “Let’s go get that date started.”

They both haven’t been able to stop smiling and touching.

“Oh! Don’t forget the pizzas.” Jinwoo remembers. And he adds, “I must say, you planned this all pretty well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was wondering why you ordered pepperoni with pineapples. How did you know it was my favorite?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> join me on twitter @farefortune if you want to spaz about winner with me


End file.
